Parallel Theory: Displacement Series: Vegeta
by Abyssal Angel
Summary: Rated M just in case. Have you ever wondered what you would do if you ever woke up and found yourself in a completely new place and a different body? Well this story is one step towards my finding out! Join me as I deal with the issues of our favorite Prideful, arrogant, epic Super Saiyan, Prince Vegeta! DISCLAIMER: If you recognize it, I don't own it! I only own myself.


"Wha-What the?" I look around myself. I seem to be in some kind of… round room, with a pillar in the middle, and everything seems to be covered in computers and tech stuff.

"Where the heck am I?" I note with some surprise that my voice sounds different. It sounds deeper and more raspy. Everything feels heavier for some reason too.

I look down at myself and I gape. The clothes I'm wearing… why am I in blue Saiyan Armor!?

Looking around for some kind of mirror, I don't find one, but I guess I'll make do with that blank monitor over there. I rush over to the monitor and find Vegeta's face staring back at me.

"WHAT THE HELL!?" I grab at my face and so does the reflection. That's me alright. I feel the stiff spikes of my hair sticking up like that. An idle thought strikes me of whether or not that's natural or gelled. On a whim, I pull a front spike down, but it just springs back up again.

"Weird…" I shake my head and look around. So, Somehow I'm Vegeta. I'm in a strange place, but most likely it has something to do with the DBZ Universe, cause this does look familiar… now where?

I snap my fingers. Ah yes, this is that gravity training room aboard the space ship the Brief's built. What if I'm in space? Oh, that would suck!

I start looking around, trying to find a viewport or something! In my search, I think I found the exit, but if I'm in space, I don't fancy opening it only to die in a vacuum.

Going through a few automatic doors that lead to a bunk room, I found a viewport finally. I see blue sky and trees out. Thank goodness, I'm still on Earth!

Rushing back to the exit, I try to figure out how to open the door. Choosing a random lever next to the door, I pull it down and the hatch opens.

Great, I'm off the ship! I hop out, and all of a sudden I feel as light as a feather. I guess the gravity control was on? Only problem is, I have no idea how to turn it on or off. Hopefully it won't be a problem, cause I'm not going back in there to experiment and accidently blast myself to space.

I hear childlike laughter, and I turn my head towards it to see little Trunks and Goten running around. They're playing tag I guess. They screech to a halt as soon as they see me, and Trunks rubs the back of his head sheepishly and says, "Hi Dad."

Well, this is just peachy! What should I say? Vegeta's usually abrupt and has a stick up his ass. If I acted any differently, someone'll get suspicious. Wait, why should I even bother hiding who I am anyway? Well, Trunks probably wouldn't understand. Bulma though…

"Where's your mother?" I ask. Trunks shrugs, "Probably in the lab with Grandpa like she usually is."

Well, good to know, only I have no idea where the lab is.

"Take me to her."

Trunks nods and whispers off to the side, "Sorry Goten." Goten just gives a wide smile and says, "That's ok. We can play another time!"

Trunks heads off and I follow him around. What is it with this place, and everything being dome shaped? It's like someone stacked a bunch of frozen scoops of icecream everywhere. Thankfully it doesn't take us too long to get to this lab.

Walking in through the doors and leads me straight up to Bulma. Trunks turns back to me, "Well, here we are Dad." I nodded and said, "Good. You can go back to playing with Goten now." Trunks smile threatens to split his face and he asks, "Really!?" I nod back, "Really."

Trunks hops into the air with a shout of, "Yes! Thanks Dad!" And then he's gone. Funny how I couldn't track him with my eyes, yet I actually saw him leave with my mind's eye as if it was superimposed over my eye sight. Is that how sensing energy works? Interesting.

More interesting is knowing that Trunks is that age and I'm on the Earth, so I can be glad that I won't have to worry about Cell. Now I just have to wonder if it's before or after Buu at the moment. Hopefully I'll find out soon, or better yet, how the hell I can get out of Vegeta and go home! If I'm gonna be here, I'd rather be myself, not Vegeta!

Bulma finishes with whatever she's doing, welding something, and wipes her hands off and turns to me.

"Hey Vegeta! Is something wrong? You're usually in the space ship training right about now."

I shrug and say, "I've got a problem."

"What is it?"

"Well, the thing is, I'm not Vegeta." Geez this is getting awkward. I rub the back of my head.

Bulma blinks at me and sets down the tool she was holding and asks, "What do you mean?"

I sigh and respond, "Exactly that. I'm not Vegeta. My name is Matthew. I was just sitting at home surfing the internet at home, when suddenly I'm in this place I don't recognize and everything feels heavy. Then I discover the face in the mirror isn't mine. Thankfully, I'm familiar with this place since where I'm from, everything about the Z warriors is a show that I like to watch, so I know who Vegeta is, and it didn't take me long to figure I was in your Space Ship, so I got out of there. Trunks ran by, and I asked him to bring me to you."

Bulma blinked a few times, then said, "Wow. You know, if you were in anyone but Vegeta, I'd think you were joking, but I don't think Vegeta knows how to joke." I grinned a little and said, "He does. He's just more fond of situational irony and shaudenfreud. You wouldn't believe some of the really morbid stuff he comes up with to taunt his opponents. Sometimes it's really funny, and sometimes the puns he makes are so bad you just want to groan."

Bulma stuck a finger to her lip and said, "True. And now I know you're not Vegeta. I doubt he even knows what Shaudenfreud means."

I nod and ask, "Well, is there anything you might be able to do to send me home, or at least give me my body back? Vegeta may be one of my favorite characters from Dragonball Z, but that doesn't mean I want to be him."

Bulma gives me an odd look, "Dragonball Z? Is that what the show we're in is called?"

I nod. Bulma nods back then gets this excited look on her face and says, "But wait! If we're a show where you're from… then that means, you know our future right? What happens next?"

I shrug and say, "I have to find out when I am before I can do that. Have we defeated Cell yet?"

Bulma nods.

"Have we defeated Buu yet?"

Bulma gives me an odd look and asks, "Who's Buu?"

I nod and say, "Ok, that gives me an idea of when this is. How long ago was Cell defeated?"

Bulma answered, "About six years ago."

I do a double take, "Six years ago!? Well… I suppose that does make sense. The show skips a lot between the Cell Games and once it gets to the point where Buu is supposed to come along, Trunks and Goten both look to be about six or seven."

Bulma nodded, still in her thinking pose with her finger to her lip, "Well, Trunks is five and Goten is four. But before we go any further, who's Buu?"

I sigh, rubbing my temples and answer, "Majin Buu is the next big bad enemy who is going to show up to wreak havoc on the Z fighters. He's over four times stronger than Gohan was when he defeated Cell."

Bulma nearly freaked then, "That strong!? But what could we do against something like that?"

I chuckled and said, "A lot actually. Buu isn't much trouble. He's just an overgrown ball of pink gooey taffy. Not literally of course, but that's basically what his body is like. He's like an innocent little kid and the only people he's had as role models are villains. He just doesn't know better. No the real problem is three fold. First is the son of Buu's creator. Buu's creator is an evil wizard named Bibidi. He created Buu to be his champion to consolidate his power. Bibidi couldn't control Buu though, so he ended up sealing him up inside a cocoon, never to be opened again. Now Bibidi's son, Babidi, is trying to wake up Buu again. In order to do that, he needs to collect raw energy. What better place to do that then here? Goku and Vegeta sparring releases enough energy into the atmosphere over time to release Buu fairly quickly, and that's after Gohan is forced to donate most of his energy first in a World Martial Art's Tournament."

Bulma nodded and said, "The next Tournament isn't for another three years."

I nodded, "Good to know. Now, the only reason Babidi can control Buu in any way is because he has a control spell that will seal Buu back up if Buu disobeys him. Buu ends up killing Babidi though. The second problem is Babidi's second in command, the Demon King Debura. He's powerful enough to give any of the Super Saiyans a lot of trouble. Worst though is that anything he spits on gets turned to stone and the only way to reverse it is by killing him. Ironically, the first thing Babidi has Majin Buu do is kill Dabura by turning him into chocolate and eating him."

Bulma looked horrified, "It eats him!?"

I nodded and said, "Buu has an antenna on the top of his head that he uses to turn stuff into food. He's kinda like Cell in that he can absorb people to get stronger. Unlike Cell though, Buu doesn't have a final form. He can just keep absorbing people and getting stronger and stronger. Like I said though, Buu is actually a good kid… thing. The third problem is that he used to be pure evil, before he absorbed some seriously good guys, causing him to have a good and bad side. If he does enough good things, his bad side will freak out and escape… or something like that. It wasn't exactly explained what happened. Only that Hercule Satan convinces Buu to become good and not kill anymore, but some hunters try to take revenge on Buu and shoot the puppy Hercule got for him, which prompts the release of evil Buu."

Bulma shivers and says, "Too right, I'd be upset if that happened to me too. I guess you're right. This Buu character doesn't sound too bad if he can be taught."

I nodded and said, "So long as evil Buu doesn't get released and we can take care of Babidi and Debura, the whole situation shouldn't be a problem at all. The problem with Evil Buu is that it makes good Buu look weak, and considering how strong good Buu is…"

Bulma nods and says, "Scary stuff. Do you know what happens after that?"

I shook my head no, "The show ends shortly after Majin Buu is defeated by Goku's Spirit Bomb, one so powerful it blows up the planet they're on. It does continue in another show called Dragonball GT, but I never watched it. The person who created the show said himself that he didn't like how GT ended. A new series was just being made to replace GT that I haven't seen, when I ended up here."

Bulma nodded slowly and said, "Well, it's good to know what we've got to face ahead of time at least. As for you being stuck inside my husband, I don't think there's anything my father or I could do. If we gathered the Dragonballs though, we might be able to wish you home!"

I nodded and said, "I would appreciate that."

Bulma nodded and turned back around to her father, who'd been tinkering away on some machine behind her seemingly not paying attention to a word we were saying. "Dad, Vegeta and I are going to take the Dragon Radar and gather all the Dragonballs so we can make a wish, ok?"

Dr. Briefs waved a hand at us and said absentmindedly, "That's nice dear. You two have fun."

Bulma shook her head and then grabbed my hand saying, "Come on…"

Bulma grabbed the Dragon radar from off the counter and then we went to a garage, grabbed an air car, and we were off to grab the Dragon Balls.

It wasn't really that hard to do actually. Sure, some of the Dragon balls were in weird places, but it wasn't much of a problem for us. One was in a large abandoned bird nest at the top of the peak of a mountain, but it isn't that difficult to pull up along side it in a sky car, hop out, grab the thing, then get back in.

I think it only took us about half a day to pull it all off, and we'd stopped for lunch too.

After gathering all the Dragon Balls, I noticed we seemed to be heading back to civilization and I said, "Wait, you're not taking us back to your place are you? Won't the people freak out seeing Shenron above the city?" Bulma shook her head and said, "Nah. It's happened before, and there weren't any problems caused by it."

I shrugged and we ended up back at the Brief's place.

Bulma called forth the Dragon. The sky turned black with lightning and thunder, and the giant green dragon, Shenron shot out of the Dragon Balls.

"I AM THE ALMIGHTY DRAGON, SHENRON. SPEAK YOUR WISH."

I stepped forward and shouted up to the Dragon, "Shenron! Before I make my wish, could you answer a few questions for me?"

"SPEAK AND I SHALL ANSWER WHAT I CAN."

"How did I end up here!?"

"YOUR BEING HERE IS AN INCIDENT CAUSED BY A WISH GRANTED BY THE DRAGON PARUNGA. THE NAMEKIANS MADE A WISH FOR THE DRAGON TO DO WHAT IT CAN TO BRING PEACE TO THIS UNIVERSE. AMONG OTHER THINGS, YOU WERE BROUGHT HERE IN ANSWER TO THAT WISH."

Well crap. If I'm needed to help out here, who am I to be selfish and leave them to their fate? There are times I hate being the good guy…

"Shenron! What other things were brought to this universe in answer to that wish!?"

"FOOD, POWER, AND TECHNOLOGY. OTHERS WOULD HAVE BEEN BROUGHT AS WELL, BUT IT SEEMS THE POWER OF THE WISH SAW YOU AND THOSE ITEMS AS ALL THAT WOULD BE NECESSARY TO FULFILL IT."

Huh. Well since I'm guessing that other wish is keeping me here, and if it isn't, I am here to help save the galaxy or something, so I guess I'll be staying here for a while. Actually, I'm pretty sure I'm better off where I am now. My life wasn't going anywhere before. It's nice to know I have a purpose.

Looking back up at Shenron, I nodded and shouted, "In that case, I'd like to make a wish to be able to enter and exit pictures at will!"

Shenron's eyes glowed, then he huffed and said, "THAT WISH CANNOT BE DONE. MY POWERS AREN'T CAPABLE OF GRANTING OTHERS THE GIFT OF CREATION."

"Crap. There goes that option… In that case, I wish for you to make me a saiyan body that looks the way I have it pictured in my mind and then transfer me to that body so that Vegeta can have his body back!"

Shenron's eyes glowed once more, then said, "WISH… GRANTED."

Blinking suddenly, my perception has changed. I'm still in front of Shenron, but I'm no longer in the spot I was before. Looking around, I see Bulma and Vegeta to my right, Bulma looking quickly between Vegeta and I in a kind of shocked wonder, while Vegeta seemed transfixed examining his own hands. I wonder where he was while I was in his body? Maybe he was still there, but I was in the pilot's seat? That would suck.

Vegeta suddenly looked up at me and said, "You. Earthling… thank you for returning my body to me."

I nodded and said, "You're welcome."

Suddenly there was a bright flash and Shenron is gone. The Dragonballs floated up into the air and shot off in different directions.

I turned to Bulma and asked, "Is there a mirror around I can use?"

Bulma nodded faintly, staring at me wide eyed and said, "In the bathroom… through that door, first door on your right…"

Nodding, I followed her directions and soon found myself in front of a fairly large bathroom mirror, in which I examined myself.

Seems I got exactly what I wanted. I'm back to my original looks, except my eyes are more blue, I'm six foot instead of six foot six now, and my hair is a bit spikey, though short like I wanted it, with a blonde circlet of hair. I'm more toned, and my face is more angular, which I think looks more attractive than my original features. No more blemishes and my pores are small for once. No facial hair either, and man am I glad saiyan hair doesn't grow. What you're born with is what you get. I wonder how strong I am? I didn't say anything to Shenron about that. I'm not really all that buff… wait buff? How can I… oh! That's why Bulma was looking at me like that. I'm naked! How did I not notice that before?

Being naked isn't even bothering me actually. Maybe it's a Saiyan thing? Oh well. Shrugging, I went back to examining my appearance. I'm not all that buff, but my muscles look more wiry than anything, which is nice. I don't want to get larger. That'll make me slower. I'm hoping at least that Shenron made me as powerful as Vegeta is since that last wish dropped me off in his body. I guess I'll find out soon enough. One nice thing though is that I don't have the saiyan tail. I'm really glad about that. Never liked the thing to be honest.


End file.
